Hocus-Pocus
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Lionel E. Siegel | Writer = | Teleplay = Richard Carr | Story = Richard Carr James Schmerer | Director = Barry Crane | Production = 43033 | Original = January 18, 1976 | Prev = The Winning Smile | Next = The Secret of Bigfoot | Related = The E.S.P. Spy }} Summary Mark Wharton's organization heists an armored car with $100,000 in payroll along with the Navy's top code book. Wharton realizes the code book will fetch a hefty price on the international market. Steve Austin teams up with pretty E.S.P. expert Audrey Moss in a magic act in order to impress the mobster and gain his confidence in the hopes of getting a lead on the purloined book. Deconstructed Quotes Steve: Collins, where would he keep such a notebook? Collins: Well, normally in his safe, but then, he hasn't been too normal lately. ---- Steve: (about to show Oscar a card trick) At no time will my fingers leave my hands. ---- Steve: Audrey, you don't have to use that gift of yours all the time. Like I don't have to use bionics. Now if I wanna get to the second floor of a department building, I don't leap up, I can take an elevator. ---- Steve: (Audrey is giggling at Steve's disguise) What's so funny? Audrey: You look like Clark Gable. Steve: That's enough, Scarlett. ---- Steve: (posing as magician Steve Andrews) Aha, the magic cube. Won't you join us, magic cube? ---- Audrey: We really make a super pair, don't we? Steve: We do sure do. ---- Audrey: You're holding Steve prisoner! Wharton: I was wondering how soon you'd pick that up. (laughs) You are truly a marvel. ---- Steve: Here you are, my lady, the pumpkin ride is over. Audrey: Oh, gee and I didn't even get to keep my glass slippers. Oh well, thanks for the ride. Steve: I just wanted to make sure you didn't run away for a wicked life on the stage. Make sure you got back on the groove. Audrey: Yeah, back in the groove... Trivia Cast * Actress Robbie Lee returns as Audrey Moss. * The character actor Jack Colvin makes a second appearance as a different character. * Guest cast member William T. Zacha wrote the scripts for several episodes of The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman, including Kill Oscar (Part II). * For the second time this season, Lee Majors test-drives a mustache, which he will adopt for real in Season 4. Continuity * Audrey repeats the "There's no one like me in the whole world. I like myself. I'm a worthwhile person" mantra given to her by Steve in her previous episode. * For the first time since the first episode of the first season (Population Zero), the limitation of bionics in cold temperatures is used in the storyline. Gaffes Credits * Set Decorator Lowell Chambers is erroneously credited as "Assistant Director" while Assistant Director Phil Bowles is erroneously credited as "Set Decorator". Special Effects * You can see wires under Steve's sleeve as he performs the sliding card trick in Oscar's office. Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-181116.png Image:Vlcsnap-181443.png Image:Vlcsnap-187474.png Image:Vlcsnap-192486.png Image:Vlcsnap-195665.png Image:Th-S03E15.-.Ausgetrickst.jpg|Episode-at-a-glance 316